Monstrosities
by Feral Glass Walker
Summary: It is a widly known fact that Sir Intergral is the last of the Hellsing line. It is also i widly known fact that you shouldn't belive everything you hear


(Intro)

It is a widely known fact that Sir Integral is the last of the prestigious Hellsing line. It is also a widely known fact that you shouldn't believe everything you hear. Integra is not the last Hellsing left; she is in fact, the last _British _Hellsing. There is indeed another left, though this one is a complete disgrace to the Hellsing line. The monstrosity left Britain behind and ran away to America. She cursed the Queen of England and ran off to be a _Yank, _a bloody rebellious out of control teen. This is part of the reason why she was disowned, banished from the family name (though there is a much deeper meaning to it). She there joined a group of freak fighters, and was adopted by their leader, she took up his name Hellsong, ironic isn't it? She brook off all contact with England, including her beloved cousin Integra. The two were the closest of friends; having been raised together since birth. This wasn't surprising since in the Hellsing family, it was rare to have to have 2 children of the same age at one time. The child's name was Farren Amaris Hellsing, named after her mother who died in the laboring process. The girls had gotten along perfectly, that is, in till Farren's Father, Corin Hellsing, was killed by a rouge vampire when Farren was 9, as so many other Hellsing lives were cut short. Her father's death light a flame of rebellion in Farren, she started to question her faith (while it made Integra's faith triple), I mean just why did she pray to someone who was picking off her family members one by one? Who said that he got to call the shots in the world, what gave him the right to decide who lives and who dies? It wasn't long till Farren was denying that god existed at all. This was the second straw to those pompous overly religious bastards of the "Royal Protestant Knights." Oh, did I not mention the fact that Farren was not disowned by a family member? The incompetent air-heads of order (minus Integra of course) thought that a monstrosity such as her didn't have the right to the name Hellsing, and before Integra could do anything about it, Farren was in America. It wasn't surprising that the Knights took the first opportunity they had to kick Farren out of the family. They had had it out for her since her birth, just like they had had it out for that Atheist wench the fool Corin wed. At first they had had some hope for the child, maybe it would grow up to be a person worthy of the name Hellsing. But that hope had been destroyed the second they laid eyes upon the girl. For Farren didn't even look like a traditional Hellsing (those with pale blond hair and icy blue eyes), no, Farren looked exactly like her mother, dark brown hair, and misty, pale green eyes, shameful. But all in all, Corin nor Integra's father cared though, they were just happy that she and Integra were still alive and well, of course, to the plotting bastard that was Richard, the family name was everything; instead of the actual family that resided under it (but then, that's a whole different story). And as I said before, Integra could do nothing to contact her cousin. Farren Hellsing was and still is the most stubborn headed strong willed person, or _thing_ for that matter, in the known universe. Once she has an idea in her head, no one but her self could ever detour her from it. So when Farren wanted to disappear with out a trace (except the fact of her going some where in America, but, that doesn't count, America's a big place), she disappeared completely. It was as if she had never existed at all. Not even when Integra sent Alucard to hunt her down and drag her back home, was she found, surprisingly, even Alucard had limits. And one of them was Farren. This of course pissed Integra off to no end, here she was the leader of the most prominent freak fighting agency in all of Europe, and she couldn't even track down one girl, a family member no less. Alucard claimed there was no trace of her cousin, not a single lead to be found. But then, since when did Alucard tell the truth? Sympathy for the devil as you might say. Though, Farren was no devil, she was much more _cat like _in her temperamental ways.


End file.
